bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
The Shadow's Realm
The Shadow's Realm is a pocket dimension, that is very closely intertwined with the primary dimension of the Matoran Universe. It was created by the Great Beings and acts as a spectral plain between life and death, that is to say, a sort of natural containment facility that each and every being must travel through on their way to the Dying Breath. Similarly, Deccius and Yzaa created a separate version of The Shadow's Realm for the spirits of the dead on the planet Murtua. History During the construction of the Great Spirit Robot the Great Beings anticipated the possible need for a storage space for the essence of their creations, should any need to be retrieved and thereby resurrected, following their death. A special material known as Shadow's Glass was furthermore created to allow for limited entry into The Shadow's Realm, this also provided for a means of quick and stealthy travel between various locations by those who knew how to properly use the substance. Aside from death, The Shadow's Realm can only be accessed through use of Shadow's Glass, a Great Kanohi Iden, a Great Kanohi Olmak, or by a Toa of Spirits. There exist six islands within the Matoran Universe that are collectively known as The Ţuat. Each of these six islands serve as the sole physical gateways into The Shadow's Realm associated with the Great Spirit Robot. After the finalization of the landscape of the planet Murtua, Deccius and Yzaa decided that, should any of their creations manage to die, there should be a place where their essence could be retrieved and their existence reincarnated if so desired. They took the idea and created a modified, more streamline version of The Shadow's Realm previously built for the Matoran Universe. A key was then created, and later split in two, so that only the two Great Beings could enter and exit The Shadow's Realm. After the two began their feud however, the portions of the key were cloistered away somewhere on the planet. Landscape & Attributes The Shadow's Realm of the Matoran Universe itself is very similar to the primary dimension in terms of appearance with the notable exception of a lack of vibrant color, that is to say everything appears muted and drab. If a being is within The Shadow's Realm, they cannot be seen, felt, nor heard by anyone, other than another being who is wearing a Kanohi Great Rode or a Kanohi Great Elda, however they can mentally influence another being that is still living, through sheer force of will, if they truly wish to do so. The Shadow's Realm on Murtua mirrors the planet, having a duplicate of Uteara, Tukaia, Resvan, and other key locations, but everything is a desolate desert, as opposed to the Great Sea that covers the primary dimension of the celestial body. The City in the Sky and City in the Depths do not exist, and neither do any Murtuan-made landmarks, such as the Capitol Tower of Uteara's Central City. It is unknown if any actual beings live in this dimension, nor if either Great Being may have hidden anything of any value within its' barren landscape. Known Inhabitants The Shadow's Realm of the Matoran Universe *The Semi-Matoran Obh Åhm-uh *Other Spirits of Deceased Residents of the Matoran Universe The Shadow's Realm of Murtua *Possibly the Spirits of Deceased Residents of Murtua Trivia * Appearances *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Few Deaths of Makuta Montrox'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fractures'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Murtua Category:Pocket Dimensions Category:Iro Category:Kohila Category:Toa_Ausar